<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother talk by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089880">Brother talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is not convinced of Lucci. Even though Sabo insists on him being cool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Sabo, Rob Lucci/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a joy. Writing Luffy gets passive-aggressive toward Lucci because they have history. And then maybe, because it is also fun, when he becomes all cool and friendly since Ace is doing a better job landing a boyfriend in Marco.</p><p>Also Sabo has such a taste in bad guy, while Ace goes all mushy for the good guy.</p><p>Personally Lucci and Marco should meet sometime TT (won't be good for my heart though).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the glare.</p><p>Yep, totally the glare.</p><p>One that's met with a nonchalant look.</p><p>"Will you take Robin away again? And Franky?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And hurting the others?"</p><p>"I have no intention to."</p><p>The glare continues. The nonchalant look doesn't waver.</p><p>A familiar laugh though, soon distracting them both. As the one with a laugh goes to the nonchalant man and boldly kisses him on the lips. A tame kiss compared to what they did when they had no audience. But still, you don't kiss someone in front of your brother just because you can.</p><p>Lucci knew this coming, didn't really mind with it, hence his cool toward Sabo's act. He looks at his ex-opponent, his somewhat in-law in a sense. Man who challenged one Yonko by stealing her in-law-to-be and went to challenge another Yonko right after. Monkey D. Luffy himself.</p><p>"Lucci is cool. See, Luffy? He is docile."</p><p>Lucci rolls his eyes. Luffy too, he doesn't wipe his glare plus frown.</p><p>"You will hurt Sabo? Leaving him?"</p><p>"I can't, even if I want to."</p><p>Luffy looks at Sabo who grins brightly, shrugging. "Gonna chase him through Grandline and New Wold if I have to. I'm not letting him outta my grasp."</p><p>The zoan man sighs. "See?"</p><p>Though there is a tiny smile hidden in the arch of his lips somehow.</p><p>Luffy is still not convinced. Sitting in lotus position with his hands folded, he continues his interview slash interrogation slash if-you-hurt-my-brother-talk.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hattori busily pecks on a piece of bread nearby, cooing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>